


Winter Cuddles

by Stargazerlily052



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazerlily052/pseuds/Stargazerlily052
Summary: A short fluffy drabble
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Winter Cuddles

Patton nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s warm chest. The logical man wrapped his arm around him in response. It was a freezing winter day and while Virgil, Roman, Remus, and Janus played in the snow, Logan and Patton opted to stay inside the winter cabin for the time being.  
Patton took a sip of his hot cocoa relishing in the warmth that traveled down his throat and settled in his stomach.  
Logan tilted his head so that it rested in Patton’s hair.  
“Logie-bear?”  
“Yes, Dear?”  
“I love you,” Patton giggled.  
“I love you too” Logan stated like he was reciting a fact.  
Patton took another sip of hot cocoa enjoying the chocolatey taste and the small bursts of sweetness that were the mini-marshmallows.  
“Are you cold?” Logan asked into Patton’s hair.  
“A ‘Lil bit.”  
Logan adjusted his position as he grabbed the fluffy blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over them both.  
“Thank you, Honeybee.”  
“You’re welcome, Dear.”


End file.
